Missing You
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Indy and Marion are now married and have had very little time together. Will they get time together? IndyxMarion....rated M for sexual content. R&R!


It had been a long day at home. Marion was not used to being a housewife.

She had relished the times when she and Jones could travel to all these foreign lands. Now, she was trying her hand at being a housewife, which she vowed at one time she'd never be one, but…now here she was, married to the man that she never thought she would marry. _Indiana Jones_. Marion was pleased she was the woman that could settle him. None of his previous relationships could settle him down. For Marion, that was an accomplishment. Indy went to work at the college, where he taught archaeology on the side alongside being the assistant dean of the college. Their son Mutt, returned to school, much to the excitement of both parents.

"_Gee, it took Indy to force Mutt to return to school." _Marion thought to herself, smiling. They had married right after their journey to Akator, and the search for the crystal skulls. Settling into married life had been difficult for both of them, as they were accustomed to doing their own thing, and for Mutt, it was difficult, as he had never known his real father until now. Mutt always thought of Colin as his father and Ox as his surrogate. Little did he know that his mother's fling with Indy produced him as a son. Marion peered out the window. There was no sign of Indy. Thinking to herself, she said," He must be running late today." She ran to her mirror to reapply her makeup. That alone was not a normal Marion behavior. She wanted to look good for her husband. Smiling, she sat on the couch and waited.

Indy entered the room, after a long day at the college. He had taught three classes, which were fun, alongside being an assistant dean, but he was glad he was home. Opening the door, he found his beautiful wife standing at the door.

"Marion, how was your day sweetheart?" Indy kissed her lips, and Marion smiled. It was the first week Indy was back at classes since he was married to Marion. The hardest adjustments for them were when Marion and Mutt moved into Indy's home. Indy was not accustomed to sharing his space with others, but having Marion by his side eased the tensions. But, between all the moving and the adjustments…Marion had very little time with her new husband. He knew it, and she knew it. Indy felt bad for it. She fell into his broad, muscular arms and he smiled.

"I'm sorry we didn't get much of a honeymoon. The college has been dragging me here and there, and I feel awful for not being able to spend even so much as an intimate moment with you." Marion glanced up into Indy's eyes. His eyes seemed to show the hurt he felt. Marion had the deep urge to kiss his hurt away. She felt like only she could make him feel better. Leaning up, she kissed his lips, her own brushing against his. Marion could feel the stubble on his upper lip. Indy managed a smile, and leaned down, and returned her kiss, in an even more passionate way than Marion started. Finally, he drew back and grinned. Indy excused himself and went into the bathroom. That's when she headed to the room they shared.

Marion closed the door. She knew what she wanted. Finally, thirteen years after Colin's death in the war, she had someone to love again. Someone who she didn't expect to come through her door again. Someone to hold. She missed his kisses. Marion sat on the bed, and unbuttoned her cardigan slowly, only unhooking a few buttons. Indy walked in the room, and Marion smiled. She motioned for Indy to come over. He came over, and Marion gently and slowly removed his tie, flinging it on a chair.

"Now Marion, what are we getting at?" Marion could hear his breathing growing heavier. She could only smile, and unbutton his workshirt, exposing his chest. She peeled the shirt off and put her arms around his waist. Indy grinned. He knew now what she wanted. Pushing her against the door, Indy fumbled to completely unbutton Marion's cardigan, exposing her dress underneath. It was rare to see Marion in a dress. She smiled and motioned for Indy to help her unzip the dress. Peeling the dress off, Indy was grinning, as if he was a little boy. It had been years since they had seen each other, and now the desperation for each other was mutual. Marion pushed Indy on the bed, kissing him passionately, his hands reaching out, groping her breasts. Moaning softly, she nibbled his shoulder gently.

Indy smiled.

"_Marion, I missed you." _

She smiled, and whispered, "You know what Jones, I missed you too." The swell of Marion's breasts pushed up against Indy. He was trying so hard not to notice, but he couldn't help looking. Indy looked up to see Marion looking at him, her body lying directly on top of him.

"Like what you see?" Marion said in her best seductive tone, her voice sounding quite breathy and hoarse. She pushed herself against him closer, breathing heavily. All Indy could say was, "Yes." Marion smiled and put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Hush, dear." Marion said, and she leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was passionate, and lasted more than five minutes, leaving Indy gasping for air.

"Damn, Marion…you're good." It was all Indy could say, reason being that he was speechless. Beaming, Marion responded, "And so are you, my love." She still had it, after all these years.

Nineteen years later, Indy still was the same. Their relationship snapped back together like a missing puzzle piece. He missed her, and she missed him. They were destined to be together, from the time they met when he was twenty-six and she, sixteen.

_The hallway of the college was quiet. Slowly, Indy opened the door to the broom cabinet. Marion trailed behind him, holding his hand. Indy had been under Abner's tutelage for a year, and secretly with his daughter, Marion for about a month and a half. Abner did not have the slightest clue what his daughter was doing, according to Marion; he could care less about her. Smiling, Marion slipped into the broom closet, where Indy was. She shut the door behind her, as Indy took her in his arms._

"_Finally, time alone." Indy whispered. Marion grinned._

"_Fifteen minutes, Indy." She checked her watch. "Abner's going to be back from his department meeting then." Indy kissed her, silencing her._

_Marion murmured. "Indiana Jones…" His hand reached up her sweater, feeling the coolness of her skin. Marion kissed him, smiling._

_Indy whispered," You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Marion grinned._

"_Six months?" She said, holding his hand against her chest. Indy laughed quietly._

"_Nah, from the moment I laid eyes on you I wanted you. But, I was afraid…." _

_Marion rested her head against his chest. "Afraid of what?"_

_Indy touched her cheek. "I was afraid of your father finding out." Marion kissed his lips then parted._

"_I could care less what he thinks. He stopped caring when I needed him to. Plus, I turn eighteen in another few months or so. Can we stop talking about this, and enjoy what little time we have…alone?" Indy nodded, and kissed her again, his hand reaching up and down her back. Marion smiled, and they made out. Her fingers ran through his hair, and just as things were getting steamy, she could hear voices in the hallway._

"_Let's go, Indy. We don't want to be caught now, do we?" Marion smiled. Indy agreed, nodding his head, and they quickly straightened themselves out, and Indy placed his hat back on, and they slinked out of the broom closet and sat at two of Abner's desks. Marion pulled out a book and Indy combed his hair._

"_I came prepared." She smiled. Indy put the comb back in his jacket, and sat at the desk staring off into space._

Marion smiled. She had missed him. Even through all the bad times, there was a silver lining. She had rekindled her relationship with Indy, and they were right back to where they started…lovers. Humming to herself, she smiled.

_The smile on his face widened. Indy loved Marion, and he wasn't going to let her go away…not this time._

"_I…I love you Marion." Indy stammered, his face turning bright red. Marion smiled, taking his hands in hers. _

"_Indy, I love you too. Promise me one thing?" _

_He laughed. "What is it, sweetheart?"_

_Marion held his hands close to her. "That you won't leave me here, and not tell me where you are." She glanced up into his eyes, her bright blue eyes glistening with tears._

_Indy grinned, and said, "Not this time, sweetheart. The mileage has caught up with me."_

Marion turned to Indy, and planted a kiss directly on his lips. He smiled, and put his arm around Marion's bare body. She shuddered at the faintest touch to her body, and he swept her up in his broad, muscular arms and lovingly admired her. Marion was just as beautiful as she was when she was younger. Sure, she had aged some, but the spunk was still there. And, he couldn't forget…her seductive nature, and the fact that she had become more voluptuous since he had last been in her company.

"_Mmm, Jones…" Marion hummed softly against Indy's toned body. The sun beat down on their tent, making it unbearably hot. Wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead, she glared lovingly into Indy's deep blue eyes._

_He smiled, his hand reaching to grab the curve of her waist. The faintest touch of his hand against Marion's bare body made her shudder. Kissing him openly on the lips, she smiled, her fingers tracing against his bare chest._

"_So…what do we do now? We have all this time and…" Indy stopped her in the midst, placing a finger to her lips, and kissed her. Smiling, she knew._

"_I missed you, sweetheart." Indy whispered._

_Marion replied, her eyes glistening with tears. "I missed you too, Indy."_

_They embraced each other, with Marion falling into Indy's broad, muscular arms._


End file.
